


My Name's Jeff

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Gary Green's Family, I had to take the title from the meme because my brain, Love Confessions, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream References, Pining, The Constangreen Server strikes again, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A new mythtery in the form of a hellhound pops up in Minnesota 1989, sending the Legends to go running after it. However, preventing the massacre it can doesn't exactly go as planned when they find out there's more than just a hellhound to deal with.





	My Name's Jeff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my birthday buddy!!!! We've been through so much crazy stuff in fandom together and created so many awesome ideas! I figured that this would be a pretty sweet fic to write (even if it's not our usual angst brand) and who are we to say no to some Green family? I can't do the server justice, but I hope this is close enough! Happy birthday!

“Wakey wakey.”

            John sat upright in the armchair he’d crashed in the night before. He had vague memories of splitting one of Rip Hunter’s last bottles of whiskey with Charlie and Mick in the parlor. Based on the minor ache in his skull, he’d had his fair share of it. There had been worse hangovers though,

“What’s happening?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes to get a clearer image of Charlie perched in front of him. “Did we break time again?”

“Nope,” the shapeshifter snorted. “Another missions. Up and at ‘em, Johno!”

            He groaned and rolled off the chair. Mick was absent from the parlor, but soon appeared on the bridge a few moments later looking as miserable as John felt. At least the arsonist had made it to his room the previous night. The rest of the team, including Ava, was already waiting for the three of them to be ready for duty.

“Sharpie,” John raised his hand in greeting. “Good to see you. Where’s the rest of the Bureau entourage?”

“Mona and Nate are holding down the fort,” the director replied curtly. “Gary took the day off. Something about picking up his dad from the airport, but that’s the point. We’ve got a new alert that came up this morning.”

“Well, what’s cropped up this time?”

Ray pulled up a few newspaper clippings on the central console. “Our latest mythtery-”

The reactions to that ranged from cringes to sighs.

“-is in Minnesota, 1989. People in a small town start getting attacked and killed by some kind of wild animal. Authorities are never able to figure out what it is, but people reported hearing dogs or wolves nearby the crime scenes. No normal animal can do this much damage.”

A photograph enlarged to display a severely mauled corpse. It was hard to tell it had been ever been human.

Zari shuddered. “Gross.”

Sara nodded. “Whatever did this wasn’t originally from our world. What kind of creature does this though?”

John walked forward and took a closer look at the pictures. An involuntary shudder traveled down his spine. He had seen bodies in this condition before and knew what could do that kind of damage. The worst part about it was that theses creatures were only able to do bidding for another.

“You recognize it too, don’t you?” Charlie said.

“Hellhound,” John confirmed.

“Those are a thing?” Ray asked.

“Oh, they are,” Charlie nodded. “Except they weren’t in the slammer with me. They’re from-“

“Let me take a wild guess, hell?”

John nodded to answer Zari’s question. “They can be summoned from there, but it takes an immense amount of energy.”

“What’s the point of summoning a hellhound?” Mick muttered. “Get a hitman.”

“Oh, if you really want revenge, then you call up a hellhound,” John told him. “They will do all your bidding and cause as much destruction as your black heart desires. Controlling them ain’t easy, and they can go on a rampage if you lose it.”

“Okay, so now we know what it is,” Sara said, bringing the conversation back to the mission. “So someone could have lost control over the hellhound, that explains the massacre. Four people died in total during this, so any one of them could have been the original target. My money’s on the first dead guy.”

“Makes sense,” Ava agreed. “We find out who did it, get to them, and then deal with the hound. I’m going to have to call Mona and see how much she needs to prep to care for one.”

“Don’t bother,” John shook his head and turned around. “This one is going straight back to hell. You can’t keep a killing machine like this in the Bureau.”

“We’ll see about that,” Ava muttered. “Okay, who was the first victim?”

Ray scrolled past a few articles. “A plumber. He was killed outside his home in the middle of the night. No witnesses.”

“Why would someone want to kill a plumber?” Zari asked as everyone made their way to their seats to strap in for the time jump.

“No idea,” Sara shrugged. “But clearly someone bit off more than they could chew with revenge.”

* * *

 

            The plan was straightforward. Half of the Legends would tail the plumber. The rest of them would search for any sign of the hellhound and piece together the trail of destruction to see if there was any connections between the attacks. Unfortunately, John hadn’t been able to find any sign of a summoning from hell occurring recently. However, there were traces of other magical presences in the town, but John and Charlie couldn’t figure out what it belonged to.

“You sure this is the one who died?” John asked as he, Ray, and Charlie sat out in a car outside the plumber’s house. “He doesn’t seem to have done anything to piss anyone off.”

“Z thinks he’s clean too,” Charlie agreed. “She ran his record. But then again, there’s always something deep down.”

“Hey, he’s coming out,” Ray pointed ahead of the house where their victim was now exiting with a bag of trash. “Be quiet.”

“He won’t be able to hear-” Charlie began as John started rolling down the window. “Hey, what are you-”

“Shhh,” John frowned. “You smell that?”

Ray’s nose wrinkled. “Smells like sulfur.”

“It’s here,” Charlie opened the car door. “Let’s do this.”

            The men followed after the shapeshifter as the smell became even stronger. A different man was coming down the other end of the street in a nice suit while the plumber lugged the trash bag towards a can on the burn. From the shadows, Charlie swore someone was chanting in a different language before the pavement on the street cracked. The Legends, along with the men on the street, turned towards it and watched it grow larger. A massive dark beast burst out of the ground, snarling and slobbering. The plumber screamed, but the hellhound was more focused on the other man. Charlie had a sudden realization that they might have been following the wrong victim.

“Uhhh,” the new man took a step back. “Nice dog?”

The hellhound growled and lunged- only to be clipped across the snout by a laser.

“Stay back!” Ray shouted, his gauntlet aimed at the beast as it turned towards him.

“And now you’ve pissed it off,” John grumbled, turning to the stunned plumber while Ray shot the hound again. “Get inside, now!”

            The plumber didn’t need to be told twice as he scampered back to his house. Meanwhile, the other man was backing away as the hellhound got back on its paws and crept towards him. Ray hurried forward and did all that he could to keep the hellhound distracted. Charlie made a move to grab the man off the sidewalk and run him back to the car. Ray was right behind with the Atom gauntlet still on his arm and pointed at the hellhound. John was doing some kind of spell, one Charlie recognized would send the creature back to the pits of hell.

Except it wasn’t working.

“John, come on!”

“Hang on!” he shouted before swearing and chanting something else that sent the hellhound flying back into a streetlight.

“Why didn’t you send it back to hell?” Charlie yelled as John ran back to the car and drove inside.

“I couldn’t!” John shot back as Charlie stepped on the gas. “Someone’s keeping it tethered to Earth.”

“Uh, what’s happening?” the man they’d brought from the street whimpered in the backseat. “I don’t know who you people are, but you can’t take me. I have to go home.”

“Do that and you endanger anyone there that you love,” John snapped while they all kept running red lights. “I managed to slow that thing down with a spell. Its tracking will be messed up long enough to give us a day. Sooner or later, it’ll wear off and then it’ll come after you again. Right now, the safest place for you is with us.”

“Oh god,” the man murmured, eyes wide in terror. “I can’t go home. They’ll be in danger. Wait, you’re in danger too now if you’re with me, right?”

“Danger’s just another Tuesday for us,” Ray offered lightly. “Don’t worry, we’re going to help sort this out. Then you can go back to your home.”

“Will my kids at home be safe from the hellhound if I’m not there?”

Charlie frowned at how calm he was while calling the thing a hellhound, but John nodded. “They only go after your live scent.”

“So they’ll be okay. Oh, thank goodness. Wherever you’re taking me, can I get a phone to call my sister? I had a date and she’s the one watching my kids.”

Ray smiled. “Definitely, but don’t mention this whole…situation just yet.”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “Do you people work for the government or something?”

“In a way,” John shrugged, turning around to the backseat. “You gotta a name?”

“Jeff. Jeff Green.”

Charlie looked away from the road long enough to meet Jeff’s eyes and could tell he was hiding something. “Well, Jeff, don’t worry. We’ll get this all sorted.”

* * *

 

            Once they got back to the Waverider, they put Jeff in the old brig with a cot and a phone that he could call his sister with. The group listened in on the conversation and were relieved that he didn’t giver her too much information about the circumstances. Meanwhile, they all tried to figure out what to do next, since the plumber hadn’t been the target like they suspected. Gideon did find out that the last person to die in the string of attacks had been Jeff Green, and the activity had ceased immediately after. Since the plumber had been saved, they now had figure out how the other two deaths could have connected to Jeff and how to stop all three from being killed.

“The hellhound’s still out there, but he can’t track Jeff right now,” Ray told the others. “John put a sort of spell on it that gives us a day before it strikes again. So it can’t go after Jeff for a while.”

“That’s good news,” Sara nodded. “Can it go after anyone else?”

“It’s like blindfolding someone’s senses,” John told her. “The beast can still run around, but it won’t be certain of what it’s following. Daytime also makes it weak, it’s sensitive to light and it’ll hide. So We’ve just got whatever’s left of the night to worry about now, then time to figure this out in the day.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded. “Ava and I will go stake out the other two just in case for the rest of the night. The rest of you stay on board and see if you can figure out why the hellhound went after Jeff.”

“Speaking of that,” Charlie turned away from the screen. “Either of you boys notice that he knew what a hellhound was, even though we never told him.”

Ray frowned as he recalled the conversation. “We…we didn’t tell him.”

Everyone looked at the screen where Jeff was now pacing back and forth in front of the phone.

“He seemed pretty concerned that he couldn’t go home to his family,” Charlie said. “If I was more a bleeding heart, I would focus on that too.”

“So what, he knows monsters are real?” Mick asked.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” John sighed. “Town’s got a magical stench about it. There’s more than just a hellhound here. But Jeff is a human.”

“Doesn’t mean he might not know anyone who is secretly a fugitive,” Ava suggested. “Where was he before the hellhound attacked?”

“A date. He was coming back from it, I think.”

“If I might interrupt,” Gideon called. “But Dr. Green appears to be making a call to a second number. Perhaps that will shed some more light on the situation.”

“Turn the audio on,” Sara ordered. “Everyone hush for this.”

On the screen, Jeff stopped pacing and stood where he was in the cell. “Puck, it’s Jeff. A hellhound came after me when I was heading back to my car. I’m safe with some people, don’t worry. I don’t know if you’re in danger because of it, but please be careful. I can’t lose another person I love.”

With that, he hung up and sat back down on the cot.

“Well then,” Sara spun to face the rest of the team. “He does know about hellhounds.”

“And so does this Puck he called,” Ava added. “That’s two people so far.”

Zari cracked her fingers. “I’m going to see if I can find anything on this guy. Or Jeff for that matter.”

“Ava and I will watch over the other two,” Sara told them. “The rest of you watch over Jeff or see if there’s anything to break the spell keeping it here.”

* * *

 

“How much did you find on Jeff or Puck?” Sara asked as she stumbled into the kitchen at sunrise.

“Nothing on Puck,” Zari reported. “I don’t have a last name, but I can’t find anyone with one that name anywhere in this time. Jeff Green, on the other hand, is about as normal as you can get. He’s a dentist in the town and has no priors, no arrests, not mob ties. His wife died a few years ago and he has three kids, but there’s nothing remarkable about him at all.”

“A hellhound attacked him,” John reminded them. “Which means he did something.”

“Well, he did say he had that date,” Charlie said as she sat on top of the counter with a box of cereal. “And with other magical creatures in the town, it’s possible he could have been on a date with one of them. Maybe it went poorly and this was revenge?”

“Pretty strong revenge,” Sara muttered. “But what if…what if Puck was the date?”

Zari nodded. “Jeff did say he couldn’t lose someone else he loved, right? Makes sense to me.”

Sara yawned. “John, can you talk to Jeff and see if you can get him to tell you anything about Puck? Zari, keep digging, there’s got to be something. Maybe Puck’s a fake name or-”

“Oh, bloody hell!” Charlie slammed her hands on the counter before sliding off and storming out. The others stared in confusion before turning back to each other.

“I’m going to look into Puck,” Zari announced.

“Gonna sleep soon,” Sara yawned. “John?”

“Yeah, I’m going.”

* * *

 

When John entered the brig, Jeff was awake. He looked up quickly as soon as the doors of the cell opened. The unease on his face was all too obvious. Clean record or not, he’d clearly been involved in something. Time to find out what that was.

“Just me,” John said as he entered the cell. “Captain asked me to check up on you. Quite the scare you had last night.”

“I’m okay. Have you dealt with the thing yet? Not to be impatient, but I really want to get back home.”

“As soon as it’s taken care of, you can,” John promised, pulling out a cigarette. “You wouldn’t happen to know why it would want to attack you, would you?”

Jeff shook his head. “No. Last time I checked, I haven’t pissed off any hellhounds.”

“Okay,” John flicked his lighter and lit the cigarette. “Although we never told you it was a hellhound. You knew it all on your own, didn’t you? Now that makes my job a little easier, but it doesn’t explain why a mortal like yourself knows about them.”

The dentist grinned weakly. “Lucky guess?”

“Did Puck tell you about them?” John pressed, stepping closer. “After all, you did call and tell him about it after you made that call to your sister. How ‘bout you tell me how he fits into all of this?”

“You listened in on my phone call,” Jeff sighed. “Well, he didn’t pick up, so I had to leave a message. He won’t be any help until he gets it. But when he does, he’ll be the one who comes and finds me with the people who took me off the street.”

“Sorry for saving your life,” John muttered as he exhaled a stream of smoke. “But you’re going to need to start telling us stuff. For starters, you know about magical creatures? Was it Puck who told you?”

Jeff nodded.

“He’s one of them, isn’t he?”

“Not my story to tell.”

“Alright, then how about one you can tell? What is your relationship with Puck? Secret lovers? Boyfriends? An affair?”

Jeff stared at him. “Why would I tell you a thing when I don’t even know who you are? Maybe you did save me from getting dragged to hell, but I’m going to need a little more information first.”

“John Constantine. Exorcist, demonologist, master or petty dabbler of the dark arts depending on the day. Also a time traveler, I can add that to the resume. Now with that out of the way, tell me about Puck.”

It seemed to satisfy Jeff, who gave a nod. “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend. We’re not public about it though.”

“Small town problems, right? How long you two been together?”

“Five months next week. We were talking about him meeting my kids soon.”

“Isn’t that charming?” John smirked. “Think they’ll like him?”

Jeff’s lips twitched into a smile. “Levi’s still a toddler, and he’s pretty happy with anyone who doesn’t take a crayon away from him. He draws on just about anything. Paper, the walls, books, his clothes. My oldest could go either way. JJ was so close with Miriam, and he really misses her. But he also told me that he’s glad I’m happier lately. I’d rather my kids remember me being happy in their childhood instead of sad.”

Jeff sighed. “But the middle one…I really hope he likes Puck. He takes more after me than Miriam. I know he’s been having problems fitting in at school and making friends. Hopefully this will be a good thing for him and not make the other stuff worse. He’s got a heart of gold, but he’s so shy and lets himself get beaten down so much.”

John flicked some ash onto the floor. “He might grow out of it.”

“I hope so,” the dentist chuckled. “JJ used to be shy too before he was loud and chaotic, but Miriam was the one who got him out of his shell before she died.”

“Well, losing a mother is hard,” John murmured. “Some fathers become the worst versions of themselves when that happens. But that doesn’t seem to be you. You care about your family. You don’t want them to be in danger. That’s why you came willingly with us, because you couldn’t endanger your sons.”

“Well, they’re the brightest parts of my life,” Jeff told him, opening up his wallet and passing a picture to John. “I want them to be okay and safe.”

John studied the picture of Jeff, a woman who must have been the dead wife, and three boys sitting on a couch.

“Stacey, my sister, took this when Levi was four months old,” Jeff explained, reaching over and pointing out each child. “He’s on Miriam’s lap. JJ’s right next to her. And between him and me, that’s the middle boy. That’s Gary.”

“Gary,” John frowned as pieces started to fit together. “Gary…Green?”

“Yes.”

John looked back down at the picture and little Gary’s face before passing it back to Jeff. “I have to go.”

* * *

 

“Is there a reason why we’re on the bridge?” Ava asked as she stretched out again. “Did we find a way to corner the hellhound?”

“What about Charlie?” Ray added. “It’s been hours since she left the ship.”

“Yeah, and she still hasn’t come back yet,” John told him. “So I did talk with Jeff. Puck is the one who told him about creatures, so he’s probably one of them. Also, he is Jeff’s boyfriend. Zari, are you sure you didn’t find anything else interesting on Jeff?”

She shook her head. “No, I checked twice.”

“Not even that he’s Gary’s dad?” John challenged.

“We have Time Dweeb’s dad?” Mick frowned. “Ugh,”

“Mr. Constantine is correct,” Gideon confirmed. “Jeff Green is indeed the father of Gary Green. An earlier check of Bureau records confirmed the birth certificate.”

“And you never told me?” Zari exclaimed. “Gideon, come on!”

“Well, you didn’t ask about his children.”

“We know now,” Sara ended the argument. “So Gary’s dad could be killed by a hellhound. Ava, you mentioned that he was picking up his dad from the airport. What else do you know about his family?”

“Ahhh,” Ava frowned. “His mom’s dead. He has a dad. That’s it.”

“Helpful,” Zari mumbled. “Well, I did find out that a street over from the plumber, a man named Puck Shakespeare is renting a house. While I have a difficult time believing that’s a real name, he’s our guy.”

“Could he have summoned the hellhound to go after Jeff?” Ray inquired, eyes moving to the feed of the brig.

“According to Jeff, they were talking about introducing Puck to his kids,” John said. “Things sound good between them. It doesn’t make sense that he’d summon a hellhound because he didn’t want to meet his boyfriend’s kids.”

“Well, we don’t have a trace of the hellhound,” Sara sighed. “Gideon, what’s the effect on the timeline if we don’t stop this?”

“Current projections place Gary Green as an FBI analyst in 2019 instead of joining the Time Bureau,” the AI answered. “Mr. Rory would die at the hands of Captain Lance while she was under the influence of the death totem. Director Sharpe goes missing and the Time Bureau is headed by Director Neil McNeil, who enacts a series of regulations limiting activity of the Legends and prevents you from completing several missions critical to protecting the timeline.”

Sara shook her head. “Things take a turn for the worse.”

“He’s the one who came up with the strategy to track the death totem,” John said. “And he came to you when Ava was missing. Gary’s got brothers too. Gideon, would this impact their timelines?”

“The art community never discovers Levi Green’s works, and a bestselling book is never written. A popular travel vlog, _Adventure Man!_ , is also a victim.”

“That’s Nate’s favorite series!” Ray looked horrified. “No, he can’t lose _Adventure Man!_.”

“Okay, so we’re saving Jeff,” Sara decided. “Wherever Charlie ran off to, it better pay off in the end!”

“Oh, it will!” the shapeshifter announced as she made her entrance. “Lucky for you lot, I’ve been seeking out help, and I knew exactly who to look for. He’s helped me fill in all the gaps.”

A man entered the room after Charlie, raising a hand in greeting with a smile. Ava frowned, unsure of what his purpose was. John, on the other hand, was regarding the newcomer with open suspicion.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Puck,” Charlie said. “He’s a fairy from the High Court of King Oberon.”

Puck bowed with a cocky smirk, a shower of sparkles falling from his hands.

“Well, the name on the rental agreement makes sense now,” Zari sighed. “Took it right from Shakespeare.”

“Bold of you to assume I copied Billy,” Puck replied. “Without my help and influence, your world would never know of that night.”

“Puck’s an old friend of me before and during prison,” Charlie explained. “His cell was two down from mine. When the jail busted, he ended up here, met Jeff after a while, and started dating him.”

“Speaking of him,” Puck glared at the Legends. “Who’s going to tell me where my boyfriend is?”

“Not until we make sure it wasn’t you who sent the hellhound after him,” John responded, stepping forward.

“I swear by the High Court, by the King and Queen, that I would never do anything to harm a hair on Jeff’s head.”

“He’s right,” Charlie nodded. “He really wouldn’t. Puck likes mischief as much as the rest of his kind, but this isn’t his style. I should know, I was on the receiving end of it and it’s not hellhounds.”

Sara’s arms were folded over her chest, but she did relax somewhat. Ava knew it was a sign she didn’t totally trust Puck yet. “So do either of you know who it is?”

“We do,” Charlie confirmed. “I heard someone chanting when we were stalking the plumber. I didn’t recognize it at first, but then I remembered what it was. It’s Lilim, the language of the demons.”

“Once Charlie told me that was it, I figured out who it was,” Puck continued. “One of my exes was a demon who calls himself Michael. He was with me when we first came to Earth after the prison broke and wanted to get back together. But I refused to let myself fall into his darkness again and rejected him. He’s always been jealous, so it’s most likely he’s the one behind this as an attempt to get me back. Like killing the mortal man I love is going to send me running back into his arms!”

“A jealous demon,” Mick looked interested by that. “Can I kill him?”

“By all means, you may,” Puck nodded, “Make sure it sticks.”

“What about the hellhound?” Ava asked. “It’s still going after Jeff, right?”

“Fairy magic can fix that,” Puck promised. “Just get me close enough to Michael, and I can break the spell. But night is falling soon, which means the hound will return. Now that I’m here with Jeff, it’s likely that Michael will show up.”

Ava sighed. “So that means we’re getting ready for a fight?”

“Indeed,” Puck informed them. “But before we do this, may I please see my boyfriend!”

“John and I will take you,” Sara volunteered, grabbing John by the arm. “Babe, can you get everyone else ready?”

“Not a problem,” Ava looked behind her at the front windows of the ship. “Hey, Gideon, how resistant is the Waverider to hellhound attacks?”

“I don’t know, but I am not ready to find out today, Director Sharpe.”

* * *

 

John wasn’t sure why he and Sara were both supervising the reunion, but it was shorter than he had expected it to be.

“I was so worried when I got the voicemail,” Puck said to Jeff once the mushy stuff was out of the way. “I thought the hellhound got to you until Charlie showed up and told me I wasn’t too late.”

“Yeah, they rescued me,” Jeff told him. “But the hellhound’s still out there. It wants to hunt me down.”

“It is and it does,” Puck sighed and took Jeff’s hands. “It’s my fault, Jeff. The hellhound is after you because of me. I brought my world into yours, but I’m going to fix it all. I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.”

Puck smiled, but it barely masked the sadness on his face. “Stay here until I get back.”

With that, he left the cell and went out of the room. John and Sara followed after him.

“You really do care about him, don’t you?” John asked as they walked down the hall.

“I do,” Puck nodded. “Which makes what I’m about to do even harder.”

“We have a plan all worked out,” Sara said. “The hellhound will be here soon with your ex, and we’ll send them both back to hell.”

“She’s right, it’ll be a piece of cake with your magic.”

“Oh, I know,” Puck looked back at them. “But loving Jeff and letting him into my world, it’s too dangerous. He could have been killed by that hellhound. I can’t put him in danger anymore.”

John stopped. “Hang on, you’re not letting a jealous ex break up the two of you, are you?”

“It’s more than him,” Puck sighed. “This hellhound would never have gone after him if I hadn’t fallen in love. Jeff will get hurt because he loves me, but I can’t let that happen. It’ll be safer if I leave and take his memories of me away.”

“That would just hurt him more,” Sara said.

John nodded. “You’re going to leave him with a blank space in his memories if you do. Not to mention that you damn yourself to feel the pain of breaking your own heart while he never knows.”

“Listen, exorcist,” Puck snarled. “You and I both know there has to be a balance of the light and dark in the world. Jeff lives in the light. People like you, Charlie, and myself, we are the dark. When we love people who don’t walk our path, it darkens their brightness. Breaking the balance…it hurts them.”

            John opened his mouth to argue back, but he couldn’t find the words. Sara gave him a pointed look before leaving him alone with the fairy. The way Puck was speaking had been how John turned Gary away from him. He’d even used the bloody light and dark balance line. John knew he had broken Gary’s heart as well as his own, but he hadn’t wanted Gary Green to become another Desmond, another Gary Lester. But that had been before he traveled with the Legends, before he met Sara and Ava. John knew he hadn’t entirely changed, but some things had.

“Maybe it does sometimes,” he told Puck. “But it doesn’t always.”

The fairy rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with a child. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s where you’re mistaken,” John shot back. “Because I do. I know exactly what you think of yourself after what Jeff’s been through!”

“Oh, do you really?”

“Yes! I had someone I cared about too. He’s more like Jeff than you could ever imagine. He cared about me the same way Jeff does with you, but he had so much light that I couldn’t let myself tarnish that. So I broke his heart, gave him the same light and dark speech, and moved on right up until I met Sara and Ava, that other blonde on the bridge. Two different worlds, Sara came back from the dead, and she found she could be happy with Ava. Now I regret what I did because there is no way I can fix it! That’s what’s going to happen to you if you break Jeff’s heart!”

Puck glowered at him before walking away quickly.

“Do you really regret not taking the chance with Gary?”

John hadn’t realized that Sara had been waiting by the corner. “How’d you know it was Gary?”

“The light and dark speech. Gary told Nate, and he told the rest of us.”

“Blabbermouth,” John muttered. “I messed things up with Gary to the point where I can’t fix them. If Puck truly loves Jeff, they can work out. He just can’t see every terrible thing as a sign that it’s not meant to be.”

Sara smirked. “Look at you having hope for Gary’s dad.”

“Don’t ever tell him that.”

“Captain Lance,” Gideon said. “The hellhound is approaching our location, and it’s not alone.”

“Time to get ready for a fight,” the captain sighed. “John, get Puck and the others ready. I’ll be there in a moment.”

* * *

 

As the Legends and Puck exited the ship, the hellhound was sitting obediently beside a tall man in a blue suit. When he saw Puck, an icy smile crawled onto his face. “Hello, darling.”

“Michael,” Puck’s tone was venomous. “You should have never done this. We’re over. Move on. I have.”

“With a human,” the demon sneered. “Come on, Puck. Really?”

“And you think killing the man I love would make me go back to you?” Puck shook his head, magic swirling around his hands. “Think again. Now release the hound from its bond to kill.”

The smile grew wider as Michael giggled. “I’ll release it!”

             He said something in another language and the hellhound was on its feet. With a loud growl, it charged at the assembled group. Mick was the first to fire off his heat gun, eliciting a howl of pain when the flames met fur. It only slowed the creature down for a moment before it swiped at them with a large paw. The arsonist went flying into a tree as the hellhound turned to the next people in its path. When she realized it was them, Zari grabbed Charlie and flew into the air with her totem.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun!” Charlie yelled as Zari tried to avoid the lunging beast. “Cut it out! You’re not going to get what you want!”

“Oh, I’ll kill as many people as I have to in order to get him back,” Michael shouted back. “Starting with you lot!”

Ray and Ava made a move to go after him, but the hellhound cut them off. It was then that John realized Sara hadn’t rejoined them yet. He only had a second to process this before Puck suddenly tackled him to avoid being taken out by the Atom flying back from a blow.

“I need to get closer,” Puck said, getting back up on his feet. “Ugh, Michael had to get a big one. He’s really overcompensating.”

John made a face as he thought through the spells that he knew. Settling on one, he began to chant in Latin, trying to trap the beast in a sigil.

“You’re a clever one,” Michael sounded impressed. “But it’s not enough.”

Michael spoke something in Lilim, and the sigil dissolved. Another phrase in Lilim, this one sounding much like a command, made the beast turn to face John head on. Its eyes glowed like embers as it started running at him. John started to summon up another sigil.

A yell came from behind him. “Hey, pooch!”

The next thing John knew, a rod was being jammed into the hellhound’s eye. It screeched and backed away quickly, the rod swinging around haphazardly. John took the opportunity to run out of the way. Looking up, he saw Jeff standing there, hands shaking and eyes slightly widened. Sara was standing next to him, a proud look on her face.

Michael stared at his hellhound, then back up to Jeff. “The mortal.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jeff shouted. “I am. Maybe it’s not a demon, or some other magical creature, but I still love him. And I’m pretty sure that he loves me!”

“I do!” Puck appeared from behind Michael. “And I’m not letting anyone take him away from me!”

            Michael spun around and Puck grabbing his chest. His hand started to glow as did the demon’s chest, the dark outlines of his ribs prominent. Puck pulled his hand back after a few moments. Michael sunk to his knees and the hound stopped flailing around. It started to whimper in pain now.

“It’s been freed from its task,” Puck announced as the Legends and Jeff moved forward. “Now it’s time for them to return to hell.”

“I’ve got that bit,” John looked down at the demon and started to summon the opening to hell.

Michael scowled up at Puck. “You’ve made a mistake. We’re immortals, he isn’t. You’re from two different worlds. It won’t be a happy ending.”

“So what if we’re not the same?” Jeff asked. “Everything that makes him different is part of why I love Puck. It doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

Puck reached over with a smile to take his hand. “Me neither.”

The portal to hell was wide open now. The hound was cast inside first, then John set his sights on Michael.

“I hope you get what’s coming from your pals down there,” he snarled.

With that, he kicked the demon through the portal and closed it.

“Is that it?” Sara asked as Zari finally made it back down to the ground with Charlie.

John nodded silently. Puck and Jeff turned to each other and started to kiss.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get him home,” Ava said. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Rory has a concussion over there.”

“Eh, he’s got a thick head,” Sara replied. “He’ll be fine.”

“Are we ever going to tell Gary about this?” Charlie inquired, pointing over to Jeff and Puck. “That his dads dated a fugitive and we saved him?”

Ava shook her head. “No. If he remembers this, then he’ll tell us. Right now we just need to get his dad home.”

“And what about Puck?”

Zari’s question had them all looking towards the couple again.

“He hasn’t done any harm,” John murmured. “Let them be happy for as long as they can.”

“For once, I agree with him,” Ava said. “They’re two people in love. They deserve a chance.”

* * *

 

“Thank you again for saving me. I owe my life to you.”

“It’s what we do,” Sara smiled at Jeff. “Just have a good life.”

“And look after your kids,” Ava added. “They’ve got a good dad.”

“They really do,” Puck agreed with her, kissing Jeff. “I can’t wait to meet them tomorrow. I’ll see you then, my love.”

With a puff of smoke, he vanished.

“Fairy magic,” John shook his head. He gave Jeff a pat on the shoulder. “Let’s get you home to your kids.”

            Together with Ray, they loaded into the car they were “borrowing”. The drive to the Green house was silent, save for Jeff pointing out where they’d need to turn. John did catch Ray looking over at him a few times, but he thankfully kept his mouth shut. He was glad for the silence right now.

Once they arrived at the Green home, John got out to take Jeff to the door. “Here you are. Home sweet home.”

“Yeah,” Jeff looked up at it happily. “I’m glad to be back here alive.”

“I’ll bet,” John agreed. “Listen, mate, I have two things I want to say.”

Jeff turned to him, waiting. John exhaled and glanced at the house quickly, wondering what little Gary Green was up to right now while little John Constantine was sleeping with his latest bruises.

“First, don’t give up with Puck. I saw tonight that you two really love each other. Two different worlds or not, you can find a way. Don’t make my mistakes.”

“I won’t. We won’t.”

“Good,” John nodded. “Second, I know you love your kids, and that you’re worried about Gary. You see that he’s going to be amazing, but he doesn’t know that, so tell him. Tell him everyday that he is incredible. Tell all your boys that, but make sure Gary knows it. Someone needs to.”

“I will,” Jeff smiled as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. “Thank you for everything. Goodbye, John.”

As soon as he pushed the door open, John could see a little boy with glasses sitting on the carpet at the end of the hall. He lifted his head from a book to see who it was. Then his face split into a grin and he ran over to attach himself to Jeff’s legs. “DADDY!”

“Gary!” Jeff dropped down so he could hug his son properly. “Hey, kiddo, I missed you so much!”

“Aunt Stacy didn’t say when you were coming back,” little Gary mumbled into Jeff’s neck. “Where were you?”

“I was with some friends. This is one of them. You’re going to meet another one tomorrow.”

“Cool!” Gary grinned up at John, revealing a missing tooth. “Nice to meet you.”

John couldn’t help but smile back. “You too.”

“Hey, where are your brothers and aunt?” Jeff asked, standing up now. “Are they already asleep?”

“Levi is. Aunt Stacy’s with JJ in the backyard. He climbed the tree and he isn’t wearing pants.”

“Well, we better go deal with that then,” Jeff chuckled. “How about you tell me about that book you were reading?”

John watched them go inside and close the door before heading back to the car.

* * *

 

“The timeline is back to the way it’s supposed to be,” Sara said once they were back in present day. “No massacre was ever reported in that town.”

“I was hoping serial killer when this first came up, but I’m glad it’s been fixed,” Ava murmured. “Gary’s still at the Bureau, so that’s good.”

“Oh yeah,” Sara’s eyes glinted with mischief. “I made a lie about something being broken and might have told John to check on Gary himself.”

“I suggested it,” Gideon reminded her.

Ava raised an eyebrow. “You’re playing matchmaker with them?”

Sara shrugged. “Maybe a little…”

* * *

 

John knocked for the third time on Gary’s apartment door. “Oh come on, squire. You better be in there.”

Just then, the door swung open, revealing Gary. “John? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“You know me,” John sighed in relief as he came into the apartment. “You still work at the Bureau, right?”

“Yeah, I do, you know that. I took the day off today, I had to pick up my dad at the airport, although he did have a surprise there.”

John froze. “What kind of surprise?”

“Gary? Who are you talking to?”

“Who’s there?”

            John remembered those voices. It had been hours for him, but decades for them. Lifting his head, he could see Puck and Jeff coming around the corner from where Gary’s kitchen was. Jeff’s hair had gone gray and there were more wrinkles now, but he had aged gracefully. Puck looked older too, which should have been impossible for fairies, but his aging looked slower compared to Jeff’s. John couldn’t help but smile when he saw their joined hands.

“Hey,” Gary looked back to his father and Puck, then John. “Uh, John, this is my dad. And that’s Puck. He’s my dad’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” John raised an eyebrow.

“We were together for a long time, but then we had a bit of a break,” Jeff explained. “Puck helped me raise Gary and his brothers.”

“But now we’re trying things together again,” Puck finished, smiling lovingly at Jeff. “So, Gary, who is this?”

John glanced quickly at Gary, who cleared his throat. “This is John Constantine. He’s a friend from work.”

Jeff tilted his head. “Do I know you?”

“Just got one of those faces,” John lied.

“I don’t think you’d know him,” Gary told his father. “John’s kinda into the occult.”

Jeff grinned. “Hey, I was in a cult once!”

“ _Occult_ , and he doesn’t need to hear that story!” Gary panicked, waving his hands back and forth.

“Hey, Gary, can you give me a hand in the kitchen?” Puck interrupted. “I need to get the rest of the sauce together so it can simmer.”

“Sure, Puck.”

John watched them leave before turning back to Jeff. The older man had a knowing smile on his face.

“It’s been a while, John Constantine. So, are you a petty dabbler or master of the dark arts today?”

“You…” he faltered. “You remember me?”

“Hard to forget an introduction like that after nearly getting mauled by a hellhound,” Jeff laughed. “You and everyone on that ship did so much for me and Puck back then. Not only did you stop a hellhound, but you told us it was possible to be together.”

John glanced towards the kitchen where Gary and Puck were. “Thought you two said you had a break.”

“We did, but it didn’t mean Puck wasn’t part of the family. Besides, we’re giving things a second chance and it’s been amazing.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.”

“Puck told me everything you told him all that time long ago,” Jeff continued. “Including how you let someone go because of your darkness. And then there was the advice you gave me about Gary. Since you told me you were a time traveler, I wondered if you knew him. But Gary was the one you let go, wasn’t he?”

John exhaled heavily. “He was.”

“Do you still really care about my son, John Constantine?” Jeff asked, his eyes steely behind the glasses he now wore.

The question hung in the air before John nodded. “I do.”

“Good,” Jeff smiled. “Because he still likes you too. If you want something with him…well, I think you remember the advice you gave to me.”

John snorted softly. “Time will tell if it works again.”

“So, do it, then wait and see. That’s what Puck and I had to do.”

“Jeff, where did you-” Puck started to shout. “Never mind. Can you give me a hand?”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Jeff called back, then looked to John. “Good luck. And if you ever break his heart again, Puck will come after you. You’ll get to see the kind of revenge he can dish out then.”

“Not meddling with a fairy,” John promised. “Speaking of which, do Gary and his brothers know about Puck? What he really is?”

“They do, but the secret is safe within the family and it will stay with family.”

Gary came back around the corner. “Hey, Dad, JJ’s calling. Levi’s with him.”

“I’ll get it,” Jeff told his son. “You talk with John for now.”

“Sure,” Gary grinned until his father left the room, then looked back to John. “Hey, he didn’t tell you the cult story, did he?”

John laughed. “Nope. No cult story, but now I’m curious.”

Gary reddened and scratched the back of his neck. “I can…tell you tonight? Puck’s suggesting that I invite you over for dinner tonight. It’ll be them and my brothers here. It’s okay to say no though. My family can be a lot and-”

“No,” John shook his head. “I’d like to stay.”

Gary seemed surprised. “Wha- really?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “There’s something I want to talk to you about, if you’ll hear me out.”

Gary beamed back at him. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM HAPPY ENDING!
> 
> (For those wondering, we see Jeff Goldblum, Stanley Tucci, and Ted Danson as Jeff Green, Puck, and Michael respectively)
> 
> I hope this was a fun fic! (Don't be shy to leave a kudo or review, anyone!)


End file.
